W pubie
by Victoe
Summary: Wirujące światła. Kufle piwa. I niewygodne myśli.


Tytuł: „W pubie"

Długość: [M]

Beta: Brak

Uwagi: Tekst dość specyficzny.

Oświadczenie: Autorka poniższego tekstu nie rości sobie praw do bohaterów oraz nie odnosi żadnych korzyści majątkowych z tytułu publikacji.

W pubie "Pod pełnym kuflem" panował tłok. Wokół unosił się tłumiący światło dym papierosowy, a gwar rozmów raz po raz był przerywany przez odgłos piwa nalewanego do kufli.

Co kilka chwil skrzypiały drzwi oznajmiając, że do baru zawitał kolejny gość.

(Nie chciał myśleć o tym, że mógł podjąć inną decyzję.)

Popchnął drzwi przed siebie i wszedł powolnym krokiem. Od razu poczuł woń spoconych ciał i papierosów. Przeszedł po między ustawionymi w rzędach ławami do baru. Usiadł na wysokim krześle i oparł się o blat.

(Wiedział, ze picie nie jest rozwiązaniem.)

Jedną dłonią zdjął z głowy kaptur, a drugą przywołał stojącego nieopodal barmana.

"To co zawsze?" Odpowiedzią było tylko skinienie głową.

(Oczywiście picie w takich ilościach stwarzało kolejny problem, który chcąc nie chcąc musiał dołożyć do i tak już sporego stosu.)

Pierwszy kufel opróżnił w ciągu niedługiej chwili.

A potem kolejny. I jeszcze kilka.

(A potem już nawet nie pamiętał jak trafić do domu.)

Zataczając się z błogim uśmiechem podchodzi do lady i niby w nonszalanckim geście pochyla się lekko zamawiając kolejny kufel piwa siląc się na to by brzmieć jak najbardziej trzeźwo.

(Doskonale wie, że jutro będzie pamiętać, że pijacka czkawka mogłaby zniszczyć to wrażenie. Oczywiście gdyby barman nie widział jego chwiejnego marszu.)

Wsłuchując się w bliżej nieokreśloną melodię porusza głową w przód i w tył. Jakby do taktu.

(Muzyka wypełnia go całego zagłuszając niewygodne myśli.)

Wychyla kolejny kufel.

(Byleby zapomnieć. Byleby nie ulec i nie wrócić. Byleby nie czuć.)

Browar doskonale go znieczula.

(Łagodzi ból i otumania zmysły.)

Tym razem nie jest w stanie nawet wstać ze swojego miejsca w samym kącie baru dlatego macha ręką na barmana. Widzi, że mężczyzna niechętnie nalewa mu kolejną porcję boskiego napoju i wychodzi zza kontuaru.

("Przestań. Skończ z tym. Remusie." mówi głos rozsądku brzmiący niepokojąco podobnie do Syriusza.)

("Przecież Black był najbardziej nieodpowiedzialnym z naszej czwórki" strofuje go pijacki bełkot.)

Drżącą dłonią chwyta napitek nim barman kładzie go przed nim i bierze spory łyk. Z krótkim westchnieniem odkłada naczynie z głośnym brzdękiem.

(Toast. Szkło o szkło. Pierwszy taniec. Śmiech. Śmiech. Śmiech...)

Kolejny łyk i w kuflu zostaje piana spływająca po ściankach.

("Jeśli w Zakonie jest zdrajca to pewnie jest nim ten wilkołak." Szept. Szept.)

("Wiadomo. To zawsze jest wilkołak" nieprzyjemna myśl tłucze się w jego głowie.)

Oczywiście, że zamawia kolejne piwo. Oczywiście, że barman jest jeszcze bardziej zdegustowany niż wcześniej. Oczywiście, że czka coraz głośniej.

(Oczywiście. Pieprzone oczywiście.)

Zaczyna kręcić mu się w głowie. Kolorowe światła mające swe źródło na scenie wirują wokół niego przechodząc z neonowego różu do bieli i granatu.

(A potem wiruje szybciej i szybciej.)

Obok niego wybucha zieleń.

(Taki odcień widział za każdym razem odwiedzając Zakazany Las.)

Potem otacza go granat i złoto między którymi przemyka biała smuga.

(Noc. Gwiazdy. Pełnia.)

Chwilę później światła znikają.

(Ciemność.)

(Przemiana. Wilk. Potwór.)

Słychać stukot obcasów. Na scenie wraz ze światłem pojawia się kobieta. Z odległości z której ją widzi jest w stanie stwierdzić, że to długonoga blondynka.

("Alkohol ci nie służy Remmy." Czemu nagle słyszy Jamesa?)

Jedna skoczna piosenka. Potem kolejna.

(Ma wrażenie, że jego mózg podskakuje w czaszce.)

(A potem świat zamiera, a czas przestaje biec.)

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky

Confusing stars for satellites

I never dreamed that you'd be mine

But here we are, we're here tonight

(Nie może się powstrzymać. I jakim sposobem śpiewa.)

Jest tak zaabsorbowany, że nie słyszy podwójnych kroków zmierzających w jego kierunku.

(A może zbyt upity?)

"Remmy." Ostatni wers zamiera mu w gardle.

(Unieść wzrok czy dalej wpatrywać się w pusty kufel.)

(Chciałby mieć jeszcze jedno piwo. Klnie w myślach.)

Wbrew sobie podnosi wzrok i patrzy na twarze dwójki najlepszych przyjaciół.

(Boże, jak on chciałby się cofnąć do czasów kiedy wszystko było łatwiejsze.)

Widzi w ich oczach zmartwienie, kiedy zdają sobie sprawę, że jest zalany w trupa - choć jeszcze jakimś cudem kontaktuje.

(A może wolałby cofnąć się do początków w Hogwarcie i nie dopuścić do tego by się zaprzyjaźnili?)

Jego przyjaciele bez słów siadają naprzeciwko niego.

Nim ma szansę coś wybełkotać otaczają go niebiesko zielone światła.

(Już nie pamięta co chciał powiedzieć.)

"Lunatyku?" James patrzy na niego intensywnie, ale nie otrzymując odpowiedzi zwraca się do swojego towarzysza "Widzisz Łapo? Musimy go stąd zabrać."

Potter wstaje i chwyta go za ramię próbując ustawić w pionie. Ale Remusowi nie podoba się to, że ma wyjść przed końcem piosenki. Nie chce też przestać patrzeć na kolorowe światła. Właściwie podoba mu się siedzenie w kącie.

Z siłą na jaką stać pijanego wilkołaka wyrywa ramię z dłoni przyjaciela i znów pozwala opleść się soczystej pomarańczy i złotej żółci.

(Tak ciepło.)

(Daje się pochłonąć muzyce.)

And in the air the fireflies

Our only light in paradise

We'll show the world they were wrong

And teach them all to sing along

(Coś się pojawia. Kiełkuje.)

Wysłuchuje piosenki z taką uwagą jak gdyby życie od tego zależało.

(Protest.)

(Jest temu przeciwny.)

A potem światła gasną. I Remus pozwala się prowadzić Jamesowi do wyjścia.

(I nastaje cisza.)


End file.
